In Millimeters or Miles
by KunoichiruleALL
Summary: When Mika left Japan she left behind everything she held close to her heart; her dreams, her old life, and her first love. But now she's back and finding herself again one tennis ball at a time. atobeoc
1. Prologue

Well hi..this is Aly with a new story yay...As you can tell its an atobeoc story and i can assure you that she isn't a Mary Sue. Well anyways enjoy i will work hard to keep from rambling.

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Prince of Tennis. If i did Ryoma wouldn't be the mighty tennis king (not that i don't like him...just that he wins like everything) and Rikkai would be more prominent.

* * *

**Prologue**

When you truly love someone you should be willing to place your life on the line for that person…Right?

That no matter what you'll support that person despite what everyone else thinks.

That their happiness would and should always matter more than your own. Even if that happiness doesn't include you.

I loved him, hell, I still love him more than anyone I've ever loved before.

He was my soul mate, my other half, my first love, my best friend…but you know as Shakespeare had rightfully said…

_**"The course of true love never did run smooth"**_


	2. Will Be Alright, KATTUN

Hiya guys heres the next installment of my first PoT story evah lol. Enjoy! (^o^)

And if you can't tell it is set during the actual story....but I might tweak a few things....a few...

PLEASE ACCEPT THIS SAD EXCUSE OF A FIRST CHAPTER! I am not sure why, but I have no ability in writing first chapters.

Disclaimer: PoT...me...don't think so.

* * *

**Ganbatteru kimi no me ga sekaijyuu ni kagayaite**(Your determined eyes will shine on the world)  
**Will Be All Right kaete yuku **(Will be alright, you'll change it)  
_**You Shine On The World**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 1**

_"Unpacking…so much unpacking…WHY OH WHY DO WE HAVE SO MUCH STUFF!!!"_

Umehito Mikazuki was unhappily unpacking her family's many boxes. Why she was doing this alone was beyond her, perhaps it was one of her father's twisted ideas of punishment. Well, whatever the reason was she was on her last box and this made her happy.

"Done!" She exclaimed as she tiredly collapsed onto a new plush couch.

"My god you're lazy." A voice called out from the doorway.

Mika turned to glare at her amused brother. "Shut up Greg! You're not the one who was forced to unpack ungodly amounts of boxes for the past five plus hours!"

Greg smile grew into a grin. "Ohhh what a scary glare, but it was your fault you know."

"MY FAULT!" She yelled in PMS induced anger "It was _you're_ fault! _**You**_ were the one who dropped the vase!"

Greg held his chin and feigned intense thinking. "Ah yes I remember now! But I was smart and bolted when there was still time. And if I recall it was you who decided to stay to clean up the mess just as dad walked in."

"And if I recall Mr. Smartness, when the vase fell you went 'oh crap' and freaked out like a retarded idiot before running away screaming like a little girl." She replied incredulously.

Greg coughed twice and unsubtly changed the subject. "Soo you going to watch the games?"

"What games?" Mika asked as she rummaged the last box for anything she may have missed.

"Tennis duh! In this family can it possibly anything other than tennis?" He said with a small shake of his head.

Mika rolled her eyes, "Of course it is, but I didn't see any games scheduled for today."

"But dear sister I wasn't talking about any official games."

This peaked Mika's interest a bit. "Then what are you talking about? And enough with the dear sister crap!"

"Dear…no need glare at me like that I'll stop jeez…I was talking about the Kantou Regional Tournament."

Mika stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe she had forgotten all about the Kantou Tournament, but then again moving had kept her mind pretty occupied.

Greg saw his sister tense up and quickly began thinking that he had struck a nerve. He knew that that was still a touchy subject for her.

"Um Mika I was just wondering if you wanted to go so I could give you a ride or something…you don't have to go if its…too hard…I mean I'd understand why you wouldn't want to go with that arrogant prick Atobe there...I mean Ryoma is playing for Seigaku and...

Mika cut him off. "Its fine and it's not beacause of Keigo. I'm just tired and jet lag is murder...wait Ryoma's playing?"

"Yup"

"Our cousin?"

"Yup"

"But he hates teams."

"I know."

"But he's on the tennis team, as a regular."

"Sounds right."

"Well," She said as she stepped away from the mountain of empty boxes. "This I cannot miss. TO THE HARLEY!"

Greg was mildly surprised at his sister's sudden change in attitude.

"That's the spirit!" He cheered before realizing what she just said. "Harley? Oh hell no! No ridey on my motorcycle!"

Mika pouted her infamous puppy dog pout. "Awww but nii-chan the bike is so awesome."

He turned away quickly knowing full well the powers of the pout. Too many times had he been taken in by that accursed look. He was determined to not be caught by it again. No one rides his bike but him, no one…ever.

When Mika realized she wasn't going to win this battle she dropped the pout and sighed. "I guess the Porsche works too."

Greg sighed and shook his head in annoyance. _"I swear she is the only girl on this planet that is actually disappointed at the thought of riding in a Porsche. But then again she's my sister, and she's anything but normal."_

Suddenly his phone rang breaking his train of thought. "Gregoire Umehito, how may I help you?"

"Oi slowpoke get your slow butt in the car now!" Cried Mika.

"Coming dear sister!"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!?"

"Ouchie, please remember that you're on the phone. Inside voice please."

Greg waited for an angry reply but after a minute of silence, "Guess she hung up..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the tournament Echizen Ryoma was currently staring at the puddle that was once his precious canned Ponta.

"You ok Echizen?" Asked Momo. "You've been staring at the puddle for the past five minutes. Just go buy a new one!"

Ryoma turned to face his Senpai. "I have a bad feeling about today Momo-senpai."

"EH!"

**And so it begins…**


End file.
